While a portion of digital content (e.g., a video and/or audio) is being reviewed using a fast-forward mode, or reverse mode, the audio associated with this digital content may not be able to be heard at its normal rate. Also, while using one of these modes, the ability to determine the specific location of certain portions of video or audio digital content is limited to certain visual or temporal cues (e.g., observing, at a high rate of Frames Per Second (FPS), video digital content that appears similar to the desired video or audio digital content).